Dio Brando
Dio Brando, later known as simply DIO, was born the son of Dario Brando, an abusive alcoholic whom Dio despised for his poor treatment of both him and his mother. He would later be adopted by George Joestar, a wealthy nobleman whose life Dario had supposedly saved (when in actuality he was just attempting to rob what he believed to be a dead man's corpse), after his father's death. It was heard that he met Jonathan Joestar and mercilessly taunted and abused him at every opportunity in order to further his own agenda of becoming wealthy and powerful. This abuse abruptly ended after Jonathan finally stood up to Dio after he forced himself onto his girlfriend Erina. Seven years down the line Dio attempted to poison his adopted father in order to gain the Joestar estate for himself, planning to kill Jonathan with a mysterious stone mask which he had been researching. Testing the mask on a random man he found that rather than killing him it instead turned him into a vampire who almost killed him, but he was saved by the sun rising and turning the man to dust. On his return to the Joestar mansion, he was confronted by Jonathan who had found out about his plot and had alerted the police who were ready and waiting to arrest him. Cornered and left with nothing to lose Dio wore and activated the stone mask using the blood of his adopted father, who jumped in to save Jonathan when Dio attempted to stab him. He was gunned down by the policemen but he survived due to his vampire powers and after fighting with Jonathan in the burning remains of the mansion he was impaled and presumably killed by fire. He survived, however, and went on to become a major enemy for Jonathan and his allies. Dio would ultimately be defeated for good by Jotaro Kujo, Jonathan's great-great-grandson. Though his legacy lingered through the sons he fathered and the few underlings who remained loyal after his death. Battle vs. Dusk (by Wassboss) No battle written. Winner: Dio Brando Expert's Opinion When it came down to it what really helped Dio to snatch victory here was that he was able to dish out and take more damage than Dusk could due to his greater strength and high regeneration ability. Dusk's unwavering belief in the Vampire Code also prevented him from killing Dio which made it harder for him to actually end the battle as Dio could power through all non-lethal damage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Diavolo (by Battlefan237) An abandoned basement, Rome Dio Brando rested in silence, waiting for the descendant of the night. It had been a few weeks since he encountered a man named Funny Valentine who claimed himself to be the president of United States and sent him back into his original dimension by using his stand. "Mr.Brando. Considering we're both trapped in this dimension of death, and share the enemy from the same breed.Let's make a deal. My stand can reach any other dimensions except my own, even with the help of theses corpse parts. So I will send you and your followers back to your dimension, but you must help he collect those arrows we talked about before . After you get all those arrows, I'll reach Pucci to collect them, after which I'll combine them with my corpse part, so that you and your followers can go to your heaven with the help of it , while I'll be getting back to my dimension and picking up the first napkin by using the arrow to enhance my D4C. However, be careful, because when one dies, he'll go to the dimension where we are at present, but when one dies twice, he'll go to another paradox which can't be reached by my D4C. " "Fine, Mr.Valentine. " DIO agreed to make the deal, while plotting to kill Valentine after the combination. "My lord, my sources have figured out the location of all the missing arrows. Our first port of call will be Sardinia, where an arrow is being kept by local Mafia named Passione. " Darby told him in confidence,"But my lord, please take cautious because rumor has it that the Passione Mafia consists of many powerful stand users, and the identity of its boss has never been revealed. " And he did watch out for those Stand users, but he still lost two of his most loyal and helpful agents last night . While they were approaching the house where the arrow had been supposed to be kept, two stand users attacked them in a helicopter. The first one was pretty easy, Enya simply stunned him in the back and forced him to crash into a statue as he swam across the road which he had turned into marshes. However, the second one was not that weak, and had been using his stand without being noticed. Shortly after Enya killed the swimming weirdo, she found her skin and fleshes rotting away at a fast pace, killing her in seconds. All the other living beings were all affected by the molds and killed in instant, with the exception of Ice and himself, whose vampire skins slowed down the speed of the germs. Ice jumped up to high ground , where mthe germs effect was defected for some unknown reasons and reached straight for the helicopter , biting the head of that laughing maniac off with his cream. As soon as that man was killed, the molds stopped, but the true battle began. Fluttered by the molds and the sinking street, people had already started to run away at random directions. However, DIO sensed something out of ordinary : Although most people were trying to escape from the scene, one particular teenager with red hair was running towards the way led to the destroyed helicopter. "Get him, Ice." Ordered DIO . What he didn't foresee was that the teenager was the people they'd been seeking for, the boss of the Passione Mafia, and the ex-owner of the house where the arrow was supposed to be kept. Ice rushed to the scene immediately, only to find the teenager in a rather weird state : He was holding a frog, rubbing it on his cheek and whispering towards its stomach as if the frog had been a cell phone. "Ringringringringringring.... Boss, is that you ? Those intruders have defeated Cioccolata and Secco, what should I do now ?" Went the teenager as Ice lifted him up and tossed him to the ground. "Arrrrr !" Screamed the teenager in fear, " Please, don't kill me ! I'm just a by-passer..." "Heh," Mocked Ice, "That is a crappy excuse. Now before you are fed into my cream dimension, answer my question : What is your relation with these two on the helicopter, and what's your business around here ?" "I...I..Ringring-a-ling-a-ling....Boss, I'm captured, please tell me what should I do, please !!" The teenager picked up a bar of brick and started whispering once again. "Damn, what's the hell is wrong with this kid ? DIO Sama, you might come here and check--" Before Ice could finish his line, the teenager tossed the brick towards his head, resulting in a short-term dizziness before Ice lifted him up and punched him in the stomach. For unspecified reasons, the teen managed to dodge the punch as if he had predicted it. "Damn, you stupid scum..." Ice was about to punched the teen in the head when he found the teen's face became twisted. "No matter who you are and what your goals have been , you people have been trying to investigate me, invetigate my past in the last few weeks. " The boy's face twisted and reformed into a grown man's, as he took off his shirt, revealing a muscular body. Before Ice could react, a red stand bumped out and punched him in the stomach , causing him to fall back. "Every one who witnessed my true form and my King Crimsons have been wiped from this planet. " Smirked Diavolo as he stood up. "And you'll also be wiped out very soon !" Shouted DIO, who took out a dozen of knives from his pocket and threw them towards Diavolo. "King Crimson. Delete the time." Whispered Diavolo. Too Dio's astonishment, none of the knives hit the supposed target. "Your skill is impressive, but it's no match for my king Crim---!" Ice grabbed the man from the back . "I'll finish him, my lord !" Ice turned into his cream form. "Sadly, I've predicted this ." Grinned Diavolo as he once against activated his stand. Vanilla Ice found his cream biting into the ground below. Confused, he looked up to see King Crimson wielding a large barrel of gasoline taken from the truck beside. The Stand smashed the gasoline barrel towards cream, crashing it backwards into a burning van, leading to a huge explosion. The psychopath roared , unleashing his excruciating pain as the explosion teared him into tiny pieces, dysfunctioning his brain eternally, burning his head into ashes. "Now it's your turn--let me see what' you gonna do.....I see, attempting to punch me through the stomach. " DIO, who had already set off the string of punches, found himself punching the fences behind Diavolo. "Impossible, how did you manage to do that ?" "My stand King Crimson can predict what's coming. " "Intriguing ability." DIO laughed, as he used the world to freeze the time. Diavolo's prediction footage showed him the devastating scene in which he was punched repeatedly by the world, without making a single move to avoid. "Wait , what the--?" Diavolo found his body frozen, as he desperately attempted to move, DIO thrust towards him, followed by that long string of 'mudamudamudamudamuda !'. When time went on once again, DIO discarded Diavolo's distorted corpse into a flame, and walked into the house, where he found no trace of arrow. Little did he know that the arrow was carried by the exact man he just tossed into the flames. "I need to collect more information before phasing in my next step." Thought DIO as he reviewed his failed operation last night, " Hope my servants in Japan are carrying on well." ... Kira Household, Morioh "Another peaceful day in my beatutiful town. " Thought Yoshikage Kira as he began to chew on his sandwich, facing the yard, with his newly-gained girlfriend in hand. The pair of arrows were neatly kept in a duffle bag placed at a unremarkable corner in his living room. "Beware, my son !" Suddenly shouted his father, making Kira turn back, only to see a mummy figure with a sword staring at him inside the mirror. "What's the hell ?" Kira called out his Killer Queen as the door was blasted open by another man holding a ridiculously large pistol . "Mr. Kira, hand me your arrows, or else me and lord J.Geil gonna hurt you really bad !" Mocked Hol Horse, signaturing the start of another round of blood shed. Expert's opinion Both warriors are good with their stands, but DIO and his servant's superior physicality and endurance granted them this victory. Diavolo, though being a tricky and confusing fighter, is still a human, making him no match for a hundred-year-old vampire. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Diavolo (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Rematch Reason TBW Battle vs. Alucard (Hellsing) (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mevolent (by Wassboss) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Kurumi Tokisaki (by Flare-Rex) No battle written. Winner: TIE Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Vampire Warriors Category:JJBA Warriors